Hasta que suceda
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Hasta que suceda. ¿Cuántas veces eh vivido esto? Si mi memoria no me falla esta es la segunda vez que me toca ver como matan a mi mejor amiga y a la persona que más amo. Es la segunda vez en la que esta maldición me quita todo lo que me hacia feliz, ahora solo debo esperar mi final nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Holazzzzz!, yo aqui de nuevo con un fic -uno mas sin terminar los demás, ya saben- xD

Sin embargo este es un poco -mucho- muy diferente XD, si algo fume lo siento.

NOTICIA, la amiga Faby ya tienen cuenta, busquenla como Faby Hola, aun no sabemos que sera de Confuso Corazón, pero se dara noticias en mi pag de facebook creo ._.

Bueno, los personajes de esta historia son de Akira Amano-sensei :D

Solo los use para esta fumada idea D:

Ahora su actualizacion sera mensual, lo prometo :D

Sin mas lean el pequeño prologo.

* * *

Hasta que suceda.

Prologo.

¿Cuántas veces eh vivido esto? Si mi memoria no me falla esta es la segunda vez que me toca ver como matan a mi mejor amiga y a la persona que más amo. Es la segunda vez en la que esta maldición me quita todo lo que me hacia feliz, ahora solo debo esperar mi final nuevamente. Y desear que esta maldición no me arrebate lo que más amo de nuevo. Desear que pueda tener un final feliz en la siguiente vida que tenga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sus ojos miraban la terrible escena frente de él. El charco de sangre comenzaba a llegar a sus pies. Asustado dio unos pasos atrás, ambos cuerpos, apenas reconocibles, estaban desmembrados, con temor trato de identificarlos ganando solo un trauma mas, su pequeña hermana y el amor de su vida. Solo logro ver sus cabezas arrancadas de sus torsos. El terror se apodero de él que no pudo evitar soltar un grito que inundo todo aquel enorme castillo envuelto en las penumbras.

-¡Hahaha! Jamás serás feliz, maldito, veras como cada ser vivo al que ames muera de las peores formas posibles una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo, y sabes que es lo mejor de esto, ¡Que siempre será por tu culpa! ¡Jajajajaja!

Aquella tenebrosa voz dejo de escucharse dejando solamente un terrible y tortuoso silencio.

Aquel joven comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en su ojo derecho, haciéndolo cambiar de color, de un azul turquesa paso a convertirse en un color rojo carmín con el kanji del número uno.

Aquel joven cayó inconsciente.

Cuando la policía local de aquel lugar entro al castillo, la escena que encontraron enfrente de ellos fue, sin lugar a dudas, la cosa más espeluznante que hayan visto. Dos cuerpos desmembrados y un joven bañado en sangre, se acercaron lentamente solo para observar como el único ser con vida era aquel joven que en si no estaba ileso del todo, en el lugar donde debía tener su ojo derecho, solo había un vacio sangrante y no muy lejos de él la cornea.

Como pudieron y de manera urgente lo llevaron al pequeño hospital, donde pudieron ver, que en la parte del rostro del lado derecho, estaba con unas extrañas cicatrices, a verlos así, los doctores llamaron al cura quien les dijo que el chico estaba maldito, y lo mejor era dejarlo abandonado.

-Un hijo en ese estado no merece la misericordia del señor, lo mejor que podemos hacer tanto para él, como para nosotros es orar hermanos, orar para que su alma no esté en eterno tormento-Fue lo único que dijo aquel cura.

Los doctores después de eso solo desinfectaron la herida y la vendaron para después mandarlo a casa. El joven ya no sabía qué hacer, aquellas imágenes y palabras seguían grabadas en su mente.

-M…Mi culpa- murmuro bajo- fue mi culpa que ellos murieran.

La culpa y la locura comenzaron a invadirlo, una torcida sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios. Tomando un pequeño pedazo de madera que encontró cerca comenzó a golpear a un hombre que estaba caminando cerca de el, terminando matándolo enfrente de toda la gente que veía la escena aterrada, en los bolsillos del hombre encontró una navaja, la miro fijamente y sus sonrisa torcida se ensancho, comenzó a clavarla en el pecho de aquel desafortunado hombre, haciendo sangrar aun más de lo que había provocado al destruirle el rostros. Se caso de eso y llevo la navaja a su cuello, cortándolo dándole paso a su terrible final.

* * *

Y?

Les gusto?

Soy cruel? :D

si lo soy :D

XDD ok ya

Ojala comenten si les gusta o no, o lo que sea

bye bye ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Solo por esta ocasion el fic estara antes, aunque no se si alguien lo lea

Espero lo disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 1: De aquello que deseas.

Por favor, si alguien con una fuerza superior existe, ¡Por favor! Cumple mi deseo de librarme de esta maldita vida, de este maldito tormento, de esta maldita injusticia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando tuve cinco años de edad vi, por primera vez, mi tormentoso pasado, y la maldición que tenía en mí ojo se libero de su sueño. A los seis años, mis padres me abandonaron en un orfanato.

Ahora pienso que era mejor que me dejaran morir a vivir este tormento. Déjenme contarles quien soy. Mi nombre es Yohan Tessier, actualmente tengo siete años y recuerdo mi vida anterior. De locos verdad. Hace unos tantos años y alguien a quien amaba, sin embargo ambos murieron por mi culpa, ¡Sí!, Por mi culpa. Tuvieron una muerte horrible, demasiado espeluznante para describirla. No quiero que algo así suceda de nuevo. Total, la maldición que tengo reside en mi ojo, aun no recuerdo el por qué la tengo, y me gustaría nunca recordarlo, pero…. Aún así, no dejare que nadie más muera por mi culpa y si el precio a pagar es quedarme solo toda la vida, lo hare.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- 10 años después -o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora tengo 17 años, hace poco me entere que mis padres fueron asesinados, al parecer por la mafia, no me importo, apenas y los recordaba. Estos diez años los eh pasado solo, no eh necesitado de nadie y nadie me ah necesitado. En cuanto a la maldición, hace unos años conocí a una bruja, solo la escondió, si, solo eso. Me dijo que si ella intentaba quitármela, moriría y no lograría ni disminuirla. Le creí esas palabras al ver su cara de horror al decirlas. Termine conformándome con eso, yo no era nadie para exigirle y en realidad, termino haciéndolo por compasión, porque tampoco le pedí que la ocultase.

La soledad es horrible, pero al menos así se, que nadie morirá por mi culpa. Ese es mi único deseo, que nadie muera por el simple hecho de tenerles un poco de afecto, de cariño, de amor. No soportaría eso de nuevo.

-¿Me escuchas?- la suave voz saco al pelinegro de su trance.

-Si, dígame ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece señorita?- pregunto cordialmente.

Aquella joven suspiro.

-Lo eh dicho más de tres veces- dijo a modo de reproche- pero no importa, al menos pude admirar mientras soñabas despierto-

Yohan se sonrojo.

-No importa- le regalo una sonrisa a Yohan- Dame un vino

-¿Marca?- pregunto Yohan

-¿Ah? Disculpa, si ya te diste cuenta yo no sé de esas cosas, solo dame el mejor vino que tengas.

-De acuerdo- dijo algo dudoso para después adentrarse al almacén.

Empezó a buscar entre los estantes con miles de botellas de diferentes vinos, todos bien acomodados, buscaba uno de los mejores vinos, uno decente para una joven de clase alta. Finalmente lo encontró. Tomo la botella con cuidado y salió con ella en brazos.

-Este es un Dolcetto, unos de los mejores vinos jóvenes, dulce al paladar con un muy bonito color rubí y un suave aroma de almendras y nueces. Excelente para una joven como usted- explico el pelinegro

-Si, como sea eso no me importa… ¿Cuánto te debo?- pegunto curiosa la castaña

-10000 Euros- dijo con voz leve y manteniendo su mirada en la botella

-10000 Euros por un vino- dijo sorprendida- No pensé que fuera a ser tan caro

-Disculpe mi intromisión señorita pero… ¿Por qué una dama tan refinada como usted busca por sí misma una botella de vino?

-¡Vaya!-dijo sorprendida- Pero que osadía la vuestra por preguntar- ante estas palabras Yohan se encogió de hombros- te lo diré solo por que se ve que eres un buen chico- sonrió- estoy huyendo de mi casa, mientras caminaba un señor me ofreció refugio a cambio de un buen vino- dijo sonriente.

Yohan finalmente cayó en la cuenta del problema.

-Señorita- dijo de manera respetuosa el pelinegro- le daré un consejo… A simple vista puedo notar que pertenece a la clase alta…-suspiro- me siento con el deber de advertirle que están por estafarla

-¿A qué te refieres?- ante esta pregunta Yohan decidió mirar a la clienta y observarla detenidamente.

Su fino rostro mostraba ingenuidad así como sus ojos color miel, sus labios estaban bien formados y con un tenue color rosa, y su nariz no era ni pequeña ni grande, su piel nívea sin maquillaje y su largo cabello castaño quedaba a juego perfecto con su delicada y delgada figura. La palabra "hermosa" no era suficiente para describir a la joven que tenia frente a el.

Yohan suspiro.

-En estos lugares, cualquiera diría lo que fuera con tal de atraer a jovencitas y niñas pérdidas e ingenuas para venderlas, le aconsejo que mejor no regrese y se quede aquí escondida. Lo más seguro es que aquel hombre sea un traficante de órganos o personas y usted estaba por caer en su trampa-¡Qué horror!- exclamo la joven- no sabía que los barrios medios fueran tan peligrosos- dijo aterrada

-La razón es porque está entre el límite de los barrios medios y los barrios bajos por eso es común para nosotros saber de esos temas-explico Yohan ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven

-No pensé que había llegado tan lejos, no me lo puedo creer

-Le recomiendo que entre a esconderse, si ya la tienen en la mira, tenga por seguro que la buscaran

-¡santo cielo! ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que todo saldría bien?- miro al Yohan- ¿Y cómo se que tú no eres un traficante de órganos, persona o droga o inclusive que pertenezcas a la mafia?- pregunto autoritaria

-Yo solo le estoy brindando una oportunidad-hizo una pausa y la miro algo enfadado- sinceramente no me importa si la encuentran, de ser el caso, déjeme advertirle que yo, ni nadie de esta zona moverá un solo dedo para intentar rescatarla-dijo lo último de manera fría.

La joven se quedo atónita ante esas palabras, el asombro no cabía en ella, como era posible que alguien tan guapo a sus ojos la tratara de esa forma y fuera tan frio y cruel. Comenzó a mirarlo fijamente.

Adeline noto lo alto que era, sus cabellos negros un tanto alborotados hacían juego con sus ojos del mismo color, sin embargo, ella noto que aquellos orbes oscuros no poseían chispa de vida, su rostro levemente fruncido provocaba que se viera realmente hermoso. A los ojos de Adeline, Yohan tenía cierto encanto.

-Está bien- dijo ya más tranquila ante la situación- creeré en tus palabras.

Dicho esto Yohan asintió y abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba en el recibidor y dejo pasar a la chica.

-Escóndase por los estantes, ellos jamás entrarían ahí

Adeline entro y antes de esconderse…

-Gracias… A ¿tu nombre?- pregunto amablemente

-Yohan Tessier

-Gracias Yohan, Soy Adeline Monet, por si te interesa saberlo- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar

No mucho después de que Adeline se escondiera, unos hombres misteriosos pasaron a la vinatería preguntando por una joven con la descripción de la chica. Yohan negó haberla visto o que se acercara a la vinatería, las demás personas que también habían visto a Adeline, al ver aquella acción y sabiendo o sospechando que la chica estaba escondida en el lugar decidieron, que solo por esa vez, crearían un milagro y salvarían la vida de aquella chica aun sin conocerla.

Sin embargo, para Yohan, ese fue el encuentro que marco su destino. Nuevamente la ruleta de aquella maldición comenzó a girar para volver a dar la misma vuelta y que la tragedia se repita una vez más.

Yohan no sabía que conocer a Adeline sería el comienzo de su terrible final… Pero ¿no todo está perdido aun? ¿Quién es en realidad Adeline? ¿El ser más preciado o el ser amado?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mukuro despertó sudando y realmente pálido. Miro a los lados para comprobar que seguía en Kokuyo Land, efectivamente, el seguía acostado en aquel viejo sillón, a sus lados estaba Ken, Chikusa y Chrome. Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro.

-"¿Qué fue ese sueño?"- pensó- mientras unas lágrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos. Se levanto con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, se acerco al ventanal y admiro la brillante luna llena de la noche.- Me pregunto, si será posible que eso haya sido un recuerdo- se dijo a si mismo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a sus ojo derecho y lo cubría en su puño- esta maldición está despertando, lo presiento, pronto la sangre correrá de nuevo, debo alejarme- fue lo último que se dijo mientras regresaba a sus aposentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, finalmente es 4 del mes de octubre xD

Espero les guste este cap de este mes, por cierto ya dije que soy mega feliz, kouji wada regresa *o* ok nada que ver pero tenia que ponerlo xDDD

Enserio espero les guste el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Sueños confusos.

Despertar siendo feliz, solo eso es lo que deseo, despertar sin saber que seguiré solo el resto de mi vida, despertar y saber que la maldición se ah ido, solo ese es mi deseo.

Mukuro despertó sudando y realmente pálido. Miro a los lados para comprobar que seguía en Kokuyo Land, efectivamente, el seguía acostado en aquel viejo sillón, a sus lados estaba Ken, Chikusa y Chrome. Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro.

-"¿Qué fue ese sueño?"- pensó- mientras unas lágrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos. Se levanto con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, se acerco al ventanal y admiro la brillante luna llena de la noche.- Me pregunto, si será posible que eso haya sido un recuerdo- se dijo a si mismo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a sus ojo derecho y lo cubría en su puño- esta maldición está despertando, lo presiento, pronto la sangre correrá de nuevo, debo alejarme- fue lo último que se dijo mientras regresaba a sus aposentos.

La mañana llego tan rápido, con pesadez se levanto de aquel viejo sofá. Observo a su alrededor, sus compañeros aun dormían. Camino nuevamente a aquel ventanal donde hace unas horas observo la luna. Admiro el amanecer.

-¿Mukuro-sama?- la sutil voz de Chrome lo saco de su ensoñación.

Mukuro se giro y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Nagi- respondió al llamado de la peli índigo

-Buenos Dias Mukuro-sama- respondió la joven con una hermosa sonrisa

-Sera mejor despertar a esos dos, aun debemos ir con Tsunayoshi- dijo mientras caminaba para despertar a Chikusa y Ken.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Adeline Monet, tercera hija de la gran familia Monet, una de las tres familias más poderosas en Europa. Si la joven había decidido huir de casa para evitar su compromiso. Había intentado discutirlo con sus padres, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. En la madrugada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de la enorme mansión. La mañana llego tan pronto, no se sentía muy lejos, aunque en realidad no sabía dónde estaba. La mansiones habían desaparecido, en su lugar había pequeñas casas, las personas que salían de ellas al mostrarse el amanecer, nadie la miraba era como si no existiera.

-Tsk- exclamo cuando alguien choco con ella, pero fue ignorada.

Adeline continuo caminando, el amanecer había pasado y ahora era de mañana, sabía que pronto comenzarían a buscarla, debía encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, un lugar seguro, un lugar donde su familia jamás la buscaría.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un hombre se le acerco.

-¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar señorita?- pregunto amablemente el hombre

Adeline sonrió alegremente.

-Lo hay- dijo entusiasmada- necesito esconderme, que nadie me encuentre, ¿sabe de un buen lugar?

El hombre sonrió siniestramente ante esas palabras.

-Conozco uno señorita- respondió- pero necesito un pago para llevarla ahí, que le parece una botella de vino

-Me parece un pago justo, espéreme aquí buscare una vinatería- dijo contenta mientras comenzaba a buscar una vinatería

El hombre la miro marcharse, planificando la cantidad de dinero que ganaría con ella.

La chica camino hasta encontrar una vinatería, se acerco y le hablo al vendedor, pero este la ignoro. Se dio cuenta que el joven frente a ella estaba soñando despierto y sonrió, para ella ese chico era bastante atractivo con ese semblante serio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El grupo de Kokuyo caminaba por la calles de Namimori, vistiendo el uniforme de la secundaria de Kokuyo, pasando de largo a muchos que trataban de darles pelea. Su destino era solamente llegar a aquel edificio que usaban para las reuniones familiares.

Finalmente llegaron a aquel edificio, como siempre, el portero los saludo con gran respeto. Mukuro odiaba eso, el sentía que no se merecía tal respeto, después de todo, el había sido un criminal que asesino a una familia mafiosa e intento hacerse con el cuerpo del futuro decimo vongola al cual, ahora, servía fielmente.

Fueron llevados hasta un enorme salón, entraron y ahí estaban todos los demás. Tsuna al verlos sonrió.

-Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Bienvenidos- les saludo a todos.- Bien ya casi estamos todos, solo falta Hibri-san. Pero pasen y tomen asiento

Así lo hicieron os cuatro, Chrome y Mukuro se sentaron en donde estaban los demás guardianes y Chikusa y Ken donde estaban los aliados. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta fue abierta de manera brusca.

-¿Qué demonios quieres herbívoro?- hablo con la molestia reflejada en su rostro

Tsuna ni se inmuto.

-Gracias por venir Hibari-san- hablo el pequeño castaño. –Reborn, nos haces los honores- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada misteriosa a su tutor.

Reborn camino hasta el centro del salón.

-Hemos recibido una traición y una amenaza por parte de la familia Rossi, una familia francesa que era aliada, pero al parecer a provocado traición a la Vongola e intento asesinar al Noveno- explico Reborn

-Por lo tanto- continuo con la explicación Tsuna- nos han dado la misión de tomar de rehén a Krystal Rossi

-¿Se refiere a la hija del jefe de la familia Rossi?- pregunto Gokudera. Tsuna asintió

-Tsuna ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?- pregunto con preocupación Yamamoto

El castaño bajo la mirada.

-Siendo sincero con ustedes chicos, no, no estoy de acuerdo, secuestrar a la hija de ese hombre no solucionara nada, pero también sé que nos ayudara a hacer bajar sus amenazas, sin embargo, también se corre el riesgo de que no ataquen aun mas, por eso es necesario que la encontremos, deseo que no ayude a llegar a una solución pacifica y eso solo se lograra si tenemos su apoyo, como futura jefa de la familia Rossi- explico

Todos lo miraban.

-Adema eso no es todo- Reborn rompió el silencio que se había formado en la sala- la familia Rossi es sobreviviente a la tragedia que ocurrió hace muchos años atrás, aun antes de la época de primo, siempre eh estado interesado en esa historia ya que se dice que en esta época se repetirá.

-¿De qué tragedia hablas Reborn?- pregunto el castaño

-Hablo de la tragedia de la familia Monet

Mukuro abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar aquel apellido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Adeline había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y parecía que nadie le prestaba atención, eso lo tenía furico. ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres no se preocuparan por su hija? Decidido el joven castaño salió de aquella mansión para ir en busca de su prima.

-Adeline, te encontrare y cuando lo haga no sabes el regaño que te llevaras de mi parte por haberme hecho preocupar así- se dijo así mismo aquel joven de cabellos castaños.


End file.
